A Democracy
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: On vacation in Florida Edward and Bella meet some other vegetarian vampires who have a plan to revolutionize the vampire world. Sequel to Saving the Soul.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Unless it's something you recognize from Saving the Soul such as Matt and Maddie.**

**A/N: Here is the sequel to Saving the Soul. It takes place about 3 months later.**

"Belle it's hot" Maddie complained as they walked through the crowded theme park. I picked her up and held her close to cool her off.

"She's going to get a chill" Edward whispered.

"I'm fine" the young girl scrunched up her face "I thought it was November why is it so hot?"

"Tourists" a girl around my age shook her head as two guys next to her laughed. They were wearing all black and carrying black umbrellas. I would've thought they were gothic if what they were wearing had chains or any of the other classic _Goth wear_. The girl was simply wearing black skinny jeans and a long fitted black and gray striped shirt. Both guys were also wearing black jeans but theirs were baggy and accompanied by black polos. I didn't understand the umbrellas though. Sure we had umbrellas but we were tourists from Seattle we didn't look weird. Well we did but tourists are supposed to look weird. Even Hannah and Jack the couple who moved into the apartment next to ours a month ago had umbrellas.

"You're mean!" Maddie yelled at the group before I had a chance to cover her mouth. They stopped walking and turned around. Surprisingly they didn't seem mad. They calmly walked over with smiles on their faces.

"Hey there little one" the girl's smile didn't falter "why do you think we're mean?"

"You called us tourists and people say that tourists are people in shorts, Hawaiian shirts, and sun hats" she stuck out her tongue.

"That's what happens when children have children they get false information and no discipline" a tall guy shook his head as he spoke in a deep baritone voice.

"She's not our mother, at least not yet. The state of Washington won't allow them to adopt us because they're so young. Right now they just have temporary custody that can be revoked if there are signs of irresponsibility. In a few years they'll adopt us though" Matt told them trying to match the older boy's low voice.

"I see. I'm Freddo" he held out his hand. I shook it and he raised his head. Then the other two also raised their heads.

"I thought you were one of us" the girl said happily "I'm Anima Fiore and this is my brother Perso."

"I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward Cullen and Maddie and Matt" I introduced everyone.

"Cullen. Do you know a man named Carlisle?" a boy who looked a lot like Freddo but I assumed to be Perso asked. All three looked so much alike.

Almost as if they were blood related

"That reminds me we told him we'd call him as soon as we saw Cinderella's Castle" Maddie struggled for me to release her which I did. Matt took Edward's cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number "GRANDPA!"

"Well I guess that answers your question" Anima Fiore flipped her dark wavy hair "He's married I assume. Shame really I've had a crush on him since I was just a little girl."

"You knew him before…"

"Oh yes our parents were great friends with him. You see our parents were changed when I was about six after being attacked in the woods. They wouldn't change us until we were 18 though. That was almost a century ago though."

"Belle come on!" Maddie squealed "Grandpa wants a picture of you with Belle and she's only out for another five minutes. Oh and Matt keeps staring at Cinderella and I think he's going to make Prince Charming jealous if he doesn't stop or just make me sick."

"Ok I'm coming. Matt stay here with Edward and stop staring at Cinderella people who don't realize you are a pubescent pre-teen are going to think you're some kind of freak or at least that girl standing by the confectionary will." His head snapped towards the confectionary to see a girl that had been looking at him disgustedly for the past ten minutes.

"Damn she's hott too" he frowned and looked at me then at the other three "I'm going with you."

"You wound me Matthew" Edward whispered so quietly Matt couldn't hear.

"I have no clue what you said. I don't even think they heard you" Matt shook his head and took Maddie's hand leading her towards the line to see Belle.

"We don't bite" the girl smiled.

"Yeah that's what the dog said before it ate the cat" he stopped and turned around to look at her accusingly then continue walking.

"Shouldn't you go with them" she asked.

"No our friends are already in line they know where they are. We'll go when they're closer. Now I'm more interested in talking to you" Edward said. I glared at him.

"As am I Edward, as am I. We've been planning something for months now and we could use your help. By the way you should really tell them about the eye color so they don't suspect everyone."

"We hadn't had a reason to."

"Well we're having a meeting tonight. You should come. Bring the kids." She flipped her hair again.

"We can't it's thanksgiving we're having dinner with my mother" I told her.

"It's at midnight. Surely your festivities will be over by then."

"Fine we'll be there" Edward nodded and walked off.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into him" I shook my head "I better go cool him down. It was nice to meet you all good bye."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'll happily buy Edward though!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback. I got 3 reviews in the first hour it was up. That's incredible! Sorry if I confused anyone. I read it like twice and didn't find it confusing but I guess that's because I wrote it and knew what I was trying to do. I could really use a beta and if anyone's up for the job please let me know.**

Edward and I walked into a small meeting room in an office building. It was most likely a place where one of the people who came worked. There were only about ten other people here but they were all vampires and all vegetarians.

Edward had told me what he thought they were up to when I found him. He didn't think it was such a good idea to get involved with the group trying to overthrow the Volturi. They call their plan Giro Del Vampire. This according to Edward technically means Turn of the Vampire. Edward and I sat on the opposite side of the round table as the three we'd met earlier.

"For months" Anima Fiore started the meeting "we've been trying to find someone who could lead us in our revolution. I firmly believe that we may have found our person in one of our newest members. Edward and Bella please stand up."

We stood up and looked around.

"Edward and Bella Cullen are visiting here from up north" she continued "I think they could finally get our plan moving!"

"We shouldn't have come" Edward grabbed my hand and I pulled it away.

"I want to hear what they have to say" I glared at him then turned my attention back to Anima Fiore.

"It's completely safe. We won't break any rules. Despite the rumors we're not trying to overthrow the Volturi we just want to start another form of government. We won't even go anywhere near their city. We're strictly dealing with America here" Freddo explained.

"It's been rumored that you guys are attempting to let it be known of your existence after successfully changing every vampire in the country is this true" Edward asked.

I wondered how I didn't know anything about this. Had I really been that oblivious?

"We'd seek permission first of course" Anima Fiore answered.

"Do you really think you'll get it" I laughed. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry" I apologized.

"How do you think we might be able to help" I asked.

"We've heard about your coven. Both of you are very gifted we think you would be quite powerful leaders" Anima Fiore grinned.

"What do we do" I asked.

"It's simple" she let her grin fall "think of yourself as a candidate for presidency. Tomorrow night you're going to speak in front of hundreds of people about why this will work. You'll do several of these from various places and all of them will be broadcasted on our radio station. We have a first speech written if you can't think of anything to say but you're both smart I'm sure you'll think of something."

"I don't think it's such a great idea" Edward stood up.

"Please we need you. You're powerful and you're smart. Bella has no sete di sangue. Yours is minimal. None of us have that kind of willpower. I've heard great things about you Edward. You and Bella were together long before her change and you managed not to kill her. That's impressive."

"Where are you from" I asked.

"Venice" Anima Fiore giggled.

"California" a familiar voice came from the corner of the room. I turned and saw two little heads in the door. I stood up and walked to the door.

"No Italy" Freddo answered fro her.

"Cool" Matt exclaimed.

"What's not cool is that you're here and not sleeping at Grandma's" Edward picked up Maddie who was only in one of Matt's t shirts.

"These are the children" one of the people at the table stood up and walked towards us. Maddie buried her head in Edward's chest, not out of fear but out of shyness.

"My name is Regina" she said happily.

"Finally someone with a normal name" Matt relaxed.

"Don't be fooled. My name is Latin it means queen. You may call me Reggie" she rubbed Maddie's cheek.

"Does anyone else have a nickname" Matt asked.

Everyone laughed.

"With names like ours it's hard not to" Anima Fiore walked towards us "You may call me Ann. My brothers Perce and Fred. I've yet to get to the stage where I would introduce the rest of the members because your parents have not yet accepted our offer."

"Why don't you get one of the Denali sisters" Edward asked.

"Sleep on it and if you decided to do it come by around midnight for the speech. If not then call before that." She dismissed everyone and we left quickly.

Soon we were at Renée's. Maddie had fallen asleep in the car as Matt explained how they'd stowed away in the back of the car. Edward seemed troubled the whole drive home. I could not for the life of me understand why he was acting so strangely. It was a great opportunity. Edward and I put Maddie to bed and let Matt stay up to watch TV. We went into the room Renée had given us.

"Edward talk to me" I hissed.

"It's a bad idea especially now that we have Maddie and Matt" he said with too much finality for me to deal with.

It was then that I decided that tomorrow night I was going.

Surely enough the next night when the clock struck midnight I was standing in a ballroom or a party room or something in the hotel

Ann quickly introduced the six other people I didn't know. There were four girls and two boys. A Chinese Girl around my height named Li, a tall girl with auburn hair named Moyra, and a girl with blonde hair named Mary. The boys looked like twins though I knew they weren't. Both had blond crew cut hair a wide jaw line and both were the scrawniest boys I'd seen out of 9th grade. Their names were Jack and George.

"Mary's a few Kangaroos loose in the top paddock" Jack laughed. Mary swatted him in the back of the head.

"Don't listen to him" she said rolling her eyes "he's a drongo as they say in his bizarre homeland."

"I'll have you know I was named smartest guy in my class in my local rag back home" Jack glared at her.

"Well in Australia stupid means smart" she shook her head and led me onto a stage at the north side of the room. I only know this because of the huge compass rose on the floor.

"People should be arriving shortly" she looked towards the door "when is Edward coming.

"I don't think he is" I told her.

Ten minutes later the room was full and we were ready to start. Mary put a microphone to a speaker and everyone quieted down. I opened my mouth to begin and Edward ran into the room through the crowd and to the stage.

"I don't think this is a good idea but I'm not letting you do this alone" he said quickly.

"I'm not fragile anymore" I reminded him.

"You don't know what you're putting yourself up against. I'm more worried about the emotional stress on you than physical."

"Welcome and thank you for coming" I turned my attention to the crowd. "My name is Bella Cullen. I have only been a vampire for a few short months and with that being said I know many of you are wondering why I'm up here and how I could possibly know anything about vampires. Well the truth is I don't know much. Only things I've picked up from spending two years in close company of a _family_ of vampires. Yes, I as a human spent time with a family of vampires. They were humane and civilized. They never feasted on human blood. If it's possible for them and possible for everyone who helped put this together it can be possible for you. We could all be productive members of society with everyone knowing exactly what we are. We could be seen as people and not as monsters. This could be a chance for us to walk among them. No longer must we look at them as livestock but as people with families, lives, and individual personalities just like you and me. You used to be one of them. You can be again. Any questions?"

"Mrs. Cullen" one man raised his hand "how can you think that humans will accept us even if we change our diet, and if they do how can you be sure that everyone won't want to be just like us. Think about it if we're immortal and don't drink human blood why wouldn't they want that?"

"What's your name" I asked.

"Wayne Hill"

"Mr. Hill I can't guarantee that everyone will accept our existence but I have no doubt that they will accept us. They may not believe that vampires exist. Why should they? They will however have no reason to doubt whether you are dangerous or not if you do not try to suck their blood" Everyone laughed along with me "in all honesty Mr. Hill there are no guarantees in life. As for them wanting to be like us. I don't foresee that happening and neither does my good friend Alice who can actually see the future."

"Does your friend Alice see all vampires being vegetarians as you call it and getting along in society with other humans?" an older looking lady asked.

"As of last night she told me of two visions. One of Edward, the president, and I in front of the White House talking to the press and another of a whole park full of vampires with light topaz eyes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Sorry for the little wait on the chapter I've been busy. **

A month after that first speech thousands of us voted on whether we'd stick to the way things were now or if we'd change it. They changed it. I was named _president_ of the United States vampire population even though I tried to give the job to Edward. He insisted on only being my vice. Our senate consisted of the original ten members of the group who put the plan in motion. Much to Edward's surprise there was no interference from the Volturi. At least not yet. That was a year ago though. Every vampire has taken their class in vegetarianism and passed the test. It's actually a very difficult test. We put them in a room with one adult human that was usually an escapee from a jail or at least a criminal and a deer. Not one has died yet. They're always blindfolded and ear plugged. After the tests they are turned over to the police only thinking they had been caught.

Now a year later on after a completely normal day of shopping we come home to Find Aro sitting on the back of our couch.

"Aro how nice of you to stop by" Edward said when we walked into our apartment. I took Matt and Maddie to their rooms.

"But I want to stay out here" Matt complained. I ignored his pleas and walked back into the living room.

"To what do we owe this pleasure" I asked.

"Mrs. Cullen I believe I haven't had the chance to congratulate you. On both your marriage and your new seat of power in this new vampire world you have started."

"If you're trying to stop us I believe you're a little late we've already converted thousands of vampires" Edward told him.

"Oh yes I've heard. I'm not here to stop you. I just came to tell you that I think it's wonderful that you've seized power like that. I hear you are a very powerful girl Mrs. Cullen. More powerful than I believe you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll soon find out. I wanted to give you our blessing on whatever else you have planned but please don't even give them reason to think there are others in other places or that not all are as kind as you."

"Of course" Edward nodded and Aro left without another word. We then walked into Matt and Maddie's room. It used to be the empty room. Now there were two twin beds one night stand next to each bed and two dressers. There was also a TV hanging from the ceiling.

Matt was sitting on Maddie's bed as she cried on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"She thought they were going to hurt you" Matt explained sullenly "they're not are they?"

"No Matt. They won't hurt us or you" Edward walked in and sat on the other bed.

"Hey Ed can we go to the park and play some catch tonight" Matt asked having completely recovered.

"You have to wear the metal glove" I told him.

"Bella come on what if someone saw me" Matt tilted his head.

"I don't care. You're wearing it and you have to be home by one."

"You know when most moms say one they mean PM. Not my mom. She means AM" He shook his head and walked out of the room. He sat on the couch in the living room and grabbed the phone sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey Jordan it's Matt I'm free this afternoon but tonight I'm hanging with Eddie."

"Dude you're the only guy I know who passes up a joyride in my brother's car for his old man."

"He's not my dad alright. He's younger than your brother remember" Maddie laughed at his comment.

"Taylor's coming"

"Then so am I" He hung up. I glared at him. "Oh come on he's a safer driver than Eddie."

"You're not going anywhere for a year if you continue to call me that horrible nickname" Edward mumbled.

"He may be a slower driver but he hasn't had as long to practice as Edward" I reasoned "besides who's this Taylor person."

"Just this girl" he said quickly.

"She's a cheerleader. She prances around all day in these tiny skirts and heels. She doesn't even get in trouble because she's so perfect. She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen and it's so obvious she has colored contacts. She just moved here and Matt and most of the other guys in school are already completely in love with her. She's taken though. She's going out with some kid from the upper school. Says he's a senior jock but he's probably a freshman nerd."

"What kind of sister are you Maddie?" Matt was livid.

"Oh please they have superhuman abilities did you really think they wouldn't find out. You're not Aunt Alice you can't lie to yourself for long. Besides Bella could probably remove your brain from your head and never get caught because there would be no finger prints."

"You have a wild imagination" I laughed.

The door burst open and Ann ran in pretending to be out of breath. She looked around then stopped panting.

"Caius just stopped by he gave us the ok to go public" she jumped.

"Yeah Aro came by here" Edward told her.

"Oh well ok we're flying to DC tonight pack anything you might need kids" she left without another word.

"I have to go. Taylor is going to be there" Matt yelled.

"You want to see them before we leave go now I'll pack for you it takes me less time anyways" I said as he was running out the door.

"Can I watch Bella" Maddie asked.

I nodded

Matt spent the whole flight in some kind of dream world. It was quite funny he got this extremely dopey look on his face. I made a mental note to ask Edward about it later. When we landed we had to go straight to Capital hill.

Thankfully it was a sunny day. All there was to going public was standing in the sunlight. It seemed like all the vampires in the country were there and it sparkled like thousands of diamonds. People stopped to look at us and gawk. Matt looked around and noticed a blonde girl who looked to be about his age but most likely was in her hundreds. She was wearing a mini skirt and heels.

"Taylor" he croaked. She turned her head and her eyes grew wide. She put up the umbrella she was carrying.

"Matt!" she squeaked "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" He tried to stay calm so he wouldn't disrupt anything. He knew he was supposed to stay pretty quiet so when someone finally asked us what we were doing it wouldn't be too loud.

"Matt I… Wait why are you standing here of all places?"

"Taylor right" I asked.

"Mrs. Cullen" her eyes grew even wider "it's an honor to meet you."

"Likewise I've heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yep. Are you alone?"

"No my boyfriend's here too."

"Oh really where is he I'd like to meet him" Matt looked around. "Bobby over here" she waved down a guy who looked a lot like Emmett but possibly a little more muscle. Matt gulped.

"Freshman nerd my ass" Maddie laughed.

"Language" Edward warned.

"Are you…" Taylor trailed off as if she didn't even know where she was going with that sentence.

"No. They're our adoptive parents. Sort of." Matt explained poorly.

"So that's why you're here" she smiled and nodded. She had an impossibly perfect smile. Even by vampire standards. She reminded me of Rosalie but not as shrill.

"Excuse me ma'am may I ask what everyone is doing standing here like this" a reporter asked.

"Showing ourselves" I replied with what we had already agreed on.

"Well this may seem odd but are you aware that you're um reflecting sunlight?"

"Yes sir" Edward nodded.

Exactly five seconds later. I raised a closed hot dog stand. A glass window behind him shook as if about to shatter. Which it would have if whoever was doing it hadn't stopped. Jasper, who, was standing behind me calmed the reporter down. One person I vaguely recognized levitated off the ground.

"What are you?"

"They're vampires" Maddie grinned.

The reporter's heart sped up.

"You're not going to lose your job your camera man has been taping this whole thing" Edward held back a laugh at his shocked expression.

Within the hour there were seven more media vans.

"Is there a leader of any kind" another reporter asked.

"That would be us" I told her. I thought it was pretty obvious. We were the only people standing in the front of our formation.

"How do you usually stay out of the sun?"

Everyone put up their umbrella at once.

"Why now?"

"They've been around for centuries don't you think that's long enough to be in hiding" Matt asked.

"Who are you and why don't you sparkle?"a reporter asked.

"I'm Matt this is my sister Maddie and we're human."

"Why are you here?"

"We're with them" Maddie pointed to us and I lifted her up.

"Don't you drink human blood?"

"No we only drink animal blood" Edward answered.

"Are they your kids?"

"They adopted us" Maddie clung to my neck.

"Do all vampires drink animal blood?"

"No it all depends on who changed you. I don't drink animal blood unless absolutely necessary. I'd rather have normal food. I'm really not one fro animal in the morning. I'd rather have cereal." I got a laugh out of some reporters "But there are no vampires who still feast on humans."

Around dark it was over and we all dispersed. Matt went off with Taylor. I trusted him to be ok with her. After all she was 60 years older than I was. Maddie and Edward went to get a hotel room while I searched the city to find something for us to eat. Not Edward of course because he had already hunted. So had I just because Edward says it's better for me to eat at least a little like a vampire. I'd rather have a hamburger ay day though. The only difference I can see in my diet is that now I'd rather have it rare as opposed to medium well like I used to eat it

As I waited in line at a Chinese restaurant I got a call from Edward.

"Hey baby" I laughed.

"We have dinner with the president in an hour" he huffed.

"Sounds like fun" I said sincerely "I'll be home in a minute then. I think I'm going to run."

"Ok just don't run into anyone."

"Very funny" I hung up.

**If anyone watches Gilmore Girls and is interested in rewriting the fourth season through the present season then check out the forum called Rewrite Babe. It's under Gilmore Girls but if you can't find it it's in CharliLee's profile **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N: Remember that this is a year after thanksgiving of their first year of college. Well almost. That means it's almost election time.**

I sat in an ugly chair at a horrible dining table staring at the president that I had heard people bitch about since I was only 11. He looked at me quizzically as Edward involuntarily winced at the smell of the food then apologized and told him he was sure it was wonderful. Surely he was wondering why I wasn't repulsed by the smell of the spaghetti. I did however find it odd that the president would be serving spaghetti and meat sauce, judging by the overpowering smell of tomato sauce with a hint of browned ground beef.

"I hope you guys like spaghetti I told him to make something you'd like" he said, speaking for the first time since the introductions.

That explained the spaghetti. He thought it was kid-friendly. Obviously he didn't know that our kids would eat anything you put in front of them. They'd eat a shoe. I'm not kidding either Matt was once found eating a kid's shoe. Sure it was on a dare but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Thank you Mr. President but really we're not very picky" Maddie smiled that cute little smile of her with dimples that you could fill with a cup of water.

"You'll be eating too is that right Mrs. Cullen" he asked politely in that annoying accent of his.

"Bella, please, and yes, I will be eating" I tried not to look uncomfortable.

"Mr. President would it be rude of me to ask where the first lady is tonight?" Matt asked.

He laughed "She's in Tennessee."

"Sir I'm quite confused as to why we are here. Is there a problem?" Edward tried to word the question as best he could.

"Not at all. I'm just curious. How old did you say you were?"

"107" Edward said calmly. Maddie giggled.

"Interesting. You, Bella, how old are you?"

"20."

"Hmmm" he nods for seemingly no reason. For a minute I'm almost afraid of facing charges for statutory rape before I remember that I'm no longer a minor.

"How old does it say you are on your driver's license?"

"21." Edward remained completely calm.

"So fraud had to have played a role in your life." Now I'm afraid we've somehow committed a completely different crime.

"Yes sir but really it was not safe to …"

"Do you pay taxes?"

"Yes sir."

He nodded and Matt cracked up laughing and excused himself. I have to admit it was rather funny. Edward just admitted to committing a crime and he got away with it simply because he still pays taxes.

"How long have you been the leader" he looks at me.

"About a year." I smiled as sweetly as I possibly can.

"Before you?"

"I'm the first."

"So before you there was no form of government among your kind is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"So they were free to do whatever they pleased."

"Sir, if you're thinking about prosecuting them, please don't. They've all undergone tests and won't revert back to their old ways I can assure you of that." Edward spoke up again.

"Of course," he nodded and then looked at Maddie.

"I understand you had a hard time a while back." He laughed as if it was funny, making me want to fling myself over the table and strangle him. I didn't simply because it will hurt the progress we've made.

"Her parents died, she thought it was her fault, and was in an almost catatonic state. What part of that is funny?" Matt defended his sister as he walked back into the room. For a minute this threw him.

"Sir" Matt adds at the last minute.

"You're right. I apologize." He looked down at the salad in front of him.

Matt blinks several times after recovering. He sipped his coke and ate a little bit of the salad. He swallowed without chewing and smiled before putting his fork down. Maddie's was gone. I'm always glad she's such a good eater when it comes to vegetables. Matt can't not do something his baby sister can. He quickly scoffed down the salad then wrinkled his nose in Maddie's direction. She gave him a look that clearly said you've just made a fool out of yourself. The president laughed. Everyone stared at him as if he just grew a second head then started laughing too. The laughing stopped when spaghetti is brought to the dining room.

"How did you first here about them?" Maddie asked.

"I saw them on the news."

"You have time to watch the news?" Maddie's eyes grew wide.

"Well um you see there are certain times when I need to… yes I have time." He struggled to find an answer. Once again Matt had to be excused for a laughing fit.

"I'm going to go see if he's ok" Maddie stood up and skipped off to follow him.

"So, Bella, how did you come across this vampire world?"

"Well a few years ago I moved to Forks, Washington…"

"Where's that?"

"It's not too far from Port Angeles."

"Where's that?"

"A couple hours away from Seattle."

"Oh right. Continue."

"When I moved there I attended Forks High where I met Edward." I smiled.

"What was it some kind of love at first sight kind of thing?"

"Oh no. Edward couldn't stand her at first and Bella thought he was cute but kind of rude." Maddie walked in followed by Matt and they both took their seats.

"Then once he realized she wasn't just like all of the other children at school he was ok with her." The look on Edward's face told me he wanted to tell the rest of the story we had but he didn't. I didn't think it would have been bad. He never did bite me but the Mr. Prez already seemed a little squirmy. I think telling him about the intensity of blood lust might just throw him out of his chair.

"Can you turn into a bat?"

"No."

"Anyone ready for desert" he clapped his hands almost like Johnny Depp did in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Maddie can't" Matt pumped his fist in the air. Maddie gave him the look I've decided to call "the fool" look again.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"We made a bet that she can't go a week without sweets."

"What do you get if she loses?"

"50 bucks" Matt smirked proudly. Maddie slouched and pouted.

"You know it's technically illegal for minors to bet so…"

"Do you have chocolate?" She jumped up in her seat.

"Why don't you follow her," he pointed to someone I assumed to be a maid or something, "and she'll show you. Bring something for your mom too."

Matt and Maddie were out of that room at almost vampire speed. After a desert of Ben and Jerry's Dublin mudslide ice cream we left.

Soon, we were back at the hotel and Maddie was asleep with her head on Matt's stomach. The phone rang around midnight. I reached over Edward and grabbed the phone.

"Hello."

"Mrs. Cullen it's Taylor is Matt there?" she asked too politely.

"Aren't you a little old for him?"

"I believe that question could apply to you and Edward in the reverse. Besides I have Bobby. Matt is just a good friend."

Edward had been mouthing whatever she said to Matt. He started shaking his head.

"He's here but I don't think he wants to talk to you."

"He knows what I said" her voice got lower.

"Apparently you're the master of teasing" I joked.

"I didn't mean to give him the wrong idea."

"I think he really…" Matt lunged for the phone. He grabbed it then flipped off the bed and thankfully landed on the comforter.

"Hey Taylor how's it going" he asked.

"Are you ok? You seem a little out of breath."

"Yeah I just came from the gym."

"In the middle of the night?"

"What can I say? I love the night. I'm practically nocturnal."

"Right of course. Bobby and I are going night swimming. You'll come right?"

"Yeah I'll be there in five," he said after I nodded. I pointed to the now wide awake Maddie and he groaned. "Is it ok if I bring my sister?" After they were done Edward laughed at me.

"What?"

"You are the master of teasing. Isn't that a little hypocritical coming from the girl who withheld sex for the first 3 months of our marriage?"

**_The End_**

**If anyone watches Gilmore Girls and is interested in rewriting the fourth season through the present season then check out the forum called Rewrite Babe. It's under Gilmore Girls but if you can't find it it's in CharliLee's profile **


End file.
